Inspection of workpieces, such as flat panel displays, in the course of their manufacture, is known. One form of inspection includes critical dimension analysis to ascertain the dimensions of various critical features on the workpiece. Very often, the critical features inspected are microscopic in size. The inspection systems employed to perform critical dimension analysis must be finely focused, however the depth of focus of these systems is extremely limited.